tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon (Morgannic Canon)
The Morgannic Dragons are the mounts of The Morgan Dynasty, living weapons that have roamed the skies of Tamriel since Arik Morgan created them in the Underland in 4E 80. Designed to strike fear into the hearts of men, the Dragons have long only been possessed by the Morgan Dynasty, due to the magic tying them together, and only the Morgan Royal Family after the Dragon's War. History The Dragons' history is relatively new, compared to many of the other beasts that roam Tamriel. Some claim that the Dragons were spawned when the Nordic colonists of the Underland were subjected to the Great Change, others claim that the Morgannic Dragons were original creatures created by the Everking, perhaps with the blood of some ancient creature in the Underland, and still others claim that they were just found in the underground and were fused to the Morgan Line through Magic. However, no matter what it was, Arik Everking had such compassion for human life that he forbade the use of Morgan Dragons above ground, even during the chaos that followed the Rise of the Mede Dynasty, Alduin's Rebirth, and the Adamantine War. Cyrus I Morgan, however, broke this rule in his attempt to bring down the False Empress, Arianna, revealing the might of the Morgan Dragons when he unleashed them upon the battlefield. It was truly these beasts that led to him taking the throne, and the nobles and rulers of Tamriel bowing to him. With that, other Morgan relatives were able to reveal their own dragons, including those in Morrowind, Skyrim, and High Rock. Thus, all five Morgan Lines were able to have their own dragons, putting them all on equal footing. It was the only time that so many of the dragons existed at once. During the War of Succession between Cyrus' two children, Fyra and Arik II, dragon fought dragon and Tamriel bled for it. An inherent distrust grew between the smallfolk and the dragons, seeing them no longer as beasts of majesty and power but creatures of death and destruction. With the Dragon's War's end, the number of dragons was severely cut down, with none surviving, although the Morgans were able to hatch more from eggs laid. The Morgans continued to use their beasts to great efficiency in numerous wars, including the Conquest of Argonia, until the Blackfyre Rebellions began. Once again, dragon fought dragon, and the creatures were wiped out once again, less than one hundred years after the Dragon's War. However, this time, no more dragons were able to be hatched from their eggs. For nearly one hundred years, emperors rose and fell without dragons to ride and instill hearts in their would-be usurpers. Unfortunately, this led to Morgan Dynasty being overthrown from their Ruby Throne, their family slaughtered, trimmed down to a single, lonely girl: Danyra Starborn. After being gifted three dragon eggs by an unknown man, she was able to hatch all of them and reconquer the Ruby Throne, after twenty years in exile. Since then, dragons have once again roamed the skies above Tamriel, although it would not take much for their numbers to dwindle once again. Appearance and Attributes Due to their magical nature, the place where a dragon's egg is laid is very important to its size. If the egg was laid in the Underland, then the dragon will not grow very large, ten meters at most, so that it can maneuver the twisting caverns easily. If the egg was laid in the overland, some dragons are able to grow to 100 meters long, some perhaps even larger. Dragons have four limbs. Two are backlegs, capable of grasping like a bird, and are used for crawling and launching themselves off the ground; thus, they are very powerful legs and can easily crush a man in armor to death. The other two limbs are their wings, large powerful things that are generally much longer than they are from nose to tail. They can use them for crawling, if on the ground. The skin on their wings is generally thin; however, if the skin is torn, they are generally able to keep aloft. Their necks and tales are long, and their spines are covered in spikes that grow as they do. Generally, Morgans have the spikes at the base of the hatchling's neck removed so that they can place a saddle there. Their heads are covered in horns, as well, although the look of the horns varies based on the dragon. The Dragons are covered in scales all over, save their eyes, mouths, and the skins of their wings. These scales come in a variety of colors, including black, white, purple, silver, gold, blue, green, red, and more. The skin of their wings can be a separate color from the rest of the scales, as can the scales of their belly and their horns. A dragon's eyes glow for the magic in them. Dragons also breathe fire, and it is unknown how, although magic is the presumed culprit. Dragonflame is especially hot and burns well in many situations, and that is why it is one of the most destructive substances on Tamriel. A dragon's flame is the same color as the dragon's eyes. Although dragons have no visible signs as to their gender, it is generally accepted that a dragon who lays eggs is a female. Some scholars, including Prince Aenis Morgan, claim that dragons change gender at will, although this is not confirmed. Dragons mate for life, and they lay large clutches of eggs, the largest having included fifteen dragon eggs. However, due to the small number of dragons, these mated pairs are rare, and as such there are very few recorded nests throughout history. Once these dragon eggs are laid, they will only lay for a Morgan, and it will only hatch for the Morgan it was destined for. However, dragons are able to bond easier with humans after they have hatched, which is why some dragons have taken other riders after their original rider's death. It is very rare for a dragon to hatch without a rider. These dragons are considered wild, and are sent to live on the Drakonmont on The Topal Island. Some, however, are known to have lived in the arid deserts of Hammerfell or the volcanic region of Vvardenfell, leading to the deaths of many would-be dragonslayers. As a dragon ages, its horns and spikes grow larger and its flames get hotter. However, as they get larger and larger, they also get slower. Although dragons continue to grow from birth until death, their growth slows significantly once they reach a certain size; in the first two years of their lives is when they grow the fastest, after which it slows to average growth, and after their fortieth year they grow extremely slowly. Dragons are rarely killed by non-dragons, except in extreme cases. Usually these are lucky kills or the result of the dragon being crippled, although even in those cases the dragon is extremely difficult to kill, due to the hardness of its scales. Some weapons have been designed to combat this, such as specific dragon ballistae, although it is hard to target a flying dragon. Generally, it is easier to target their rider. Depending on a dragon's size and age, a single dragon could lay waste to a small army by itself, making dragons one of the most valuable resources to have on the battlefield. Known Dragons *Syrann (4E 80-?) **Rider: Arik Everking **Size: Unknown, 100 meters at last sighting in 5E 206 **Appearance: Black scales, silver on her horns, belly, and the skin of her wings; Eyes like a kaleidoscope *Syrsi (4E 80-4E 105) **Rider: Ari Morgan **Size: 50 meters **Appearance: Navy blue scales, lighter blue on her horns, belly, and the skin of her wings; Eyes the same color as her horns *Deran (4E 90-4E 104) **Rider: Corenna Tharn **Size: 20 meters **Appearance: Golden scales, silver on his horns, belly, and the skin of his wings; Red eyes *Zyrax (4E 85-4E 105) **Rider: Arinat Morgan **Size: 25 meters **Appearance: Black scales, the same color on his horns, belly, and the skin of his wings; neon orange eyes *Anai (4E 85-4E 240) **Rider: Arinat Morgan, Arius Morgan **Size: 70 meters **Appearance: White scales, the same color on her horns, belly, and the skin of her wings; neon blue eyes *Hagar (4E 85-5E 20) **Rider: Verna Hlaalo, Lloran Hlaalo, Arianna Morgan **Size: 90 meters **Appearance: Reddish-orange scales, steel-colored horns, belly, and the skin of his wings; red eyes *Castere (4E 225-5E 46) **Rider: Tiren Morgan, Aenis Kinslayer **Size: 80 meters **Appearance: Dull gray scales, a slightly lighter gray on his horns, belly, and the skin of his wings; dark blue eyes *Jagan (4E 280-5E 46) **Rider: Cyrus I Morgan, Hagar the Hammer **Size: 50 meters **Appearance: Red scales, black on his horns, belly, and the skin of his wings; black eyes *Deram (4E 300-5E 46) **Rider: Fyra I Morgan, Kellais Morren (briefly) **Size: 30 meters **Appearance: Sea-green scales, forest green on his horns, belly, and the skin of his wings; bright green eyes *Zanas (4E 273-5E 46) **Rider: Tarin Oakvale **Size: 60 meters **Appearance: Bronze scales, same colors on his horns, belly, and the skin of his wings; Red eyes *Seran (5E 22-5E 47) **Rider: Arik II Morgan **Size: 25 meters **Appearance: Golden scales and horns, and blood-red coloring on his belly and the skin of his wings; Golden eyes *Juna (5E 40-5E 44) **Rider: Jais Morren **Size: 15 meters **Appearance: Navy blue scales, tan coloring on her horns, belly, and the skin of her wings; cobalt-blue eyes *Moone (5E 38-5E 46) **Rider: Bella Morren **Size: 5 meters **Appearance: Pale purple scales, the same coloring on her horns, belly, and the skin of her wings; magenta eyes *Jalai (5E 40-5E 43) **Rider: Luceis Morren **Size: 13 meters **Appearance: Light orange scales, white coloring on his horns, belly, and the skin of his wings; cobalt-blue eyes *Augan (5E 40-5E 46) **Rider: Kellais Morren **Size: 20 meters **Appearance: Soft pink scales, light blue coloring on his horns, belly, and the skin of his wings; light blue eyes *Merax (4E 250-5E 44) **Rider: Fiera Morren **Size: 75 meters **Appearance: Scarlet scales, dark pink coloring on her horns, belly, and the skin of her wings; dark pink eyes *Seanal (5E 1-5E 46) **Rider: Harren Morren, Addam Morren **Size: 30 meters **Appearance: Pale green scales, white coloring on his horns, belly, and the skin of his wings; white eyes Trivia Category:Creatures Category:Morgannic Canon Category:The Legend of Nirn